Sage of the Demon Slayer Corp
by Awkward level
Summary: Sasuke finds a way to seal Kaguya and give Naruto a life without the constant fear of being attack. His plan worked, but maybe a little too well. Knew friends and world without chakra? Well Naruto likes challenges and hey, he might get a fancy new weapon out of it. Story somewhat follows the events of Demon Slayer. (In-progress)
1. Where am I and what's a Demon?

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Demon Slayer, if I did that'd be pretty neat.**

_**Author's Notes**_

**Hey, so i'm not really a writer and i'm not pretending to be one, but I have a wild imagination and I just want to see what I can do, whether anyone actually likes this or not doesn't really matter, however I am open to constructive criticism as i'm sure it will help. If you are not aware this story is a Naruto x Demon Slayer ****kimetsu no yaiba** **crossover, which takes place at the begging of Demon Slayer and towards the end of the Fourth Great ninja war in Naruto.  
**

**I haven't considered any paring's mostly because I feel they don't really fit into the Demon Slayer universe, However I might consider just having some Naruto characters move over for it, only if it I really feel confident in writing it in. **

**Anyway that's all I have to say hope you enjoy**

**"**normal talking"

'inner thoughts'

"_flashback talking"_

_'flashback inner thoughts'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'_Demon thoughts'_**

**"****Techniques**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sage of the Demon Slayer ****corp**

**Chapter 1**

**Where am I and what's a Demon?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Blood spread from a newly open wound, pain evident, even through the foggy haze that was no doubt death, and in that moment a life quite literary not yet lived flashed, lost soulless eyes, practically begging for some sort of forgiveness for their sins; hoping to enter at least a more friendly afterlife.

Looking down at the decaying body of a demon is always a fascinating site, even those who didn't know what a demon was exactly might find some part of the process intriguing; you know as much as watching someone die could be intriguing, and even though most demons could regenerate limbs within moments, "killing" one over and over until the sun came up would eventually end their life in a blazing glory of quickly burning flesh. That or you know the demon would somehow be smart enough to notice the sun rising, and by chance somehow be resourceful enough to find shelter. Other than that of course this particular demon wasn't so lucky as its body was quickly becoming nothing.

Two hands brought together and a head tilted down in a small prayer would be the only form of redemption the demon would be given, even if it would not be able to show how grateful it should have been and was unaware of the small kindness shown to its otherwise terrible existence.

Of course speaking of the person giving the small prayer, being of about 5'11 which seemed be almost appropriate for them, not to mention tan skin which seemed to almost glow as the sun licked at it, the person wore from bottom to top; black steel toed boots from which black slim fit cargo pants were tucked and wrapped around the thighs seemed to be two small pouches with a dark orange tint for the wrappings. Moving up the person wore a black long sleeve shirt with two orange strips at the ends of either sleeve, and a red swirl like symbol rested over their left breast, over the shirt sat a burnt orange haori with black flames licking the sleeves and the bottom, on the back of the haori were the kanji for "Hero of the Hidden Leaf", moving on to the persons facial features where three whisker like scars rested on ether side of their face, blue eyes as deep as the ocean and finally rested on their head was almost pitch black hair that seemed to suck in the light if the sun with crimson red almost floating as highlights, whether that was dyed or natural remained to be said.

And finally resting softly within their hands was a Chokutō, still dripping with the blood of the recently deceased demon, This person as you might have guessed by now, considering you're reading this; is named.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

And right now he really wished that it wasn't

"Dammit Sasuke" He spoke aloud hoping by merely mentioning the lighting wielder he would become the element he controlled and appear before him in a bright flash of brilliance.

"..."

Silence engulfed the forest he was in and to him it felt almost suffocating. Unfortunately Kurama and the other bijuu were probably still sealed in a giant ball of chakra so he couldn't really try and reach out to any of them, for once Naruto Uzumaki was at a loss; in unknown territory with no one around and little to almost no information other than that he was in a Forrest, he really didn't know what to do, Hell he barley remembered what happened!

Still, he had to do something, staring at the sun Naruto made up his mind, first thing first, he had to find a place with people who wouldn't attempt to kill him as soon as they saw him, maybe see if he could get any information off them. Looking at the sun getting slightly higher in the sky, Naruto turned away from where it would be around noon, getting a rough idea he decided north was his best option and started walking with one thought running through his mind.

"What the actual fuck".

Well maybe it wasn't so much a thought more of a statement.

* * *

As Naruto made his way, watching as the sun rose in order to adjust his path to a more true north, he considered just attempting to travel by trees but he wasn't sure how anyone would feel seeing him casually jump leaps and bounds from tree to tree, not to mention; he couldn't feel any chakra within him, almost as if it all but disappeared, which was an odd thought because one if that were to actually happen he should be dead and two; considering he had the most chakra in the elemental nations, the mere thought that he could run out was absurd. Closing his eyes and putting his body on auto pilot, Naruto took a dive into his mind attempting to see if he could find some answers within.

He opened his eyes to a sea of darkness, illuminated only by torches that were placed within the walls and even then those were few and far between, he glanced down at the water that permeated the sewer that was his inner world, ' huh I wonder if there was every anyway to change this' he wasn't too sure, Kurama never spoke of anything and he almost seemed content with simply lying behind the gates even when they had become partners. "maybe I should change thing's up, if Kurama ever wants to come back" he spoke aloud. Though he wasn't even sure if he would see his friend again much less anyone from the elemental nations.

He paused his walking, staring at the red gates that no longer housed a giant orange fox and wondered for a second why the gates were still there. 'Heh yet another question that has no answer'. He look over at the pipes that would represent his chakra and observed the lack of a faint glow to them, he walked up to one and put his right hand against its metal surface, noticing how uncomfortably cold it was not to mention the lack of movement within them.

His chakra coils were still present it seemed but as far as he could tell they served no purpose at the moment. Naruto really had to take that information in for a few moments...'no chakra?'

What happened to his chakra? Why was the seal still present if he basically had no chakra to supply it? Why were his coils still present when nothing flowed through them? And why the heck was he not dead?

So many questions brought up in here, and all he wanted was answers.

* * *

Opening his eyes to the real world again he was surprised to find the sun high in the sky above him, more specifically he was now in a snowy forest instead of a regular one "it must be winter then" he concluded " I wonder if i'll some type of caveman here or a super technologically advanced civilization" He almost laugh at that, he didn't see any flying trains or anything like that, Hell he'd be lucky if he found a normal train. taking one more glance at the sun he took placed his hands over his eyes and squinted as if magically something would appear before him, and call him Kevin, there it was, it was faint; but he could definitely see smoke over the tree tops " looks like my lucks looking up!" with that said Naruto practically sprinted to the smoke, with any luck whatever civilization he came upon would at least be out of the stone age.

It took nearly until nightfall before Naruto could even see the gates that surrounded the small village and he had to wonder if that creature that had attacked him last night would somehow regenerate and come looking for him, ready to intact vengeance upon him. He banished that thought from his mind, even if it did he'd at least be ready to just tie it against a nearby tree and wait till sunrise again.

Speaking of the sun it was nearly set and while Naruto never really minded the cold, right now with his lack of chakra, being exhausted from the war, his battle against the creature and his mad sprint to the village he was barley able to see were starting to add up and he was really hoping for a warm futon if he managed to gain entrance into the village, which; by looking at the now closed gates was probably not going to happen tonight.

Giving a sigh of defeat at the missed chance he resigned to setting up a small camp with the little supplies he had, which was odd that he had any to begin with, for some reason while the seals on his body couldn't be removed and they didn't even work with chakra, but when he had smudged some of his blood that was on his arm from his battle with the creature that wouldn't die, the small storage seal that was on his arm activated and released a good set of supplies, a tent, a sleeping bag, some rations, and to his surprise Gama-Chan. He had tried returning the items into the seal but it appeared to be a one time release so he wasn't too keen on letting the others on his body get released, least he end up having to actually carry everything around  
"Kami I miss my Toad scroll" he muttered his person, 'that thing could carry so much ramen'. With that thought he considered drifting off to sleep, he refrained of course, for one he was too dam cold and two his shinobi instincts were telling him falling asleep in unknown territory was probably not a good idea, at least no until he got that warm cozy futon he so longed for.

With that he just laid there against a large tree, terribly uncomfortable and horrendously cold, and it was with that he bitter thought it greatly resembled his early childhood. He just hoped nothing would happen before the sunrise.

* * *

Not too late did Naruto feel every so stupid for practically screaming at lady luck for him to have an uneventful night, she didn't seem to like that for, as soon as the moon was high in the sky Naruto found himself moving out of the way of two clawed hands aiming for his neck.

"Well great" Naruto spoke aloud and looked at whoever attacked him this time and was instantly reminded of the other undying creature.

"Guess Lady Luck didn't quite like the idea of me getting cozy, huh?" he spoke more to himself when said that considering whatever was in-front of him did not seem to even humor his existence other than to kill him.

"You know" he glanced at the sword that now rested in his hands. "If I didn't know any better i'd say you are trying to kill me" he laughed at his own joke while the creature only growled at him, angry the seemingly easy food was starting not seem so easy.

"huh, you know what's weird?" he didn't wait for a response, not like there was going to be one. " I find myself less afraid of death here, almost like I don't really care if I die or live." this actually earned him a reply much to his surprise.

"**Then why don't you just die! I'm getting hungry" **The words came out as nothing more than a crazed, raspy scream, but non the less it had spoken, which to Naruto meant it had to have learned it somewhere that had a set language which at least meant they were past the stone age.

'Maybe I can get some information out of him' Naruto thought and for a moment he considered it, but eventually thought better of it, considering it's only words were, 'then why don't you just die', he probably wouldn't get any info out of it.

He might as well humor the creature, after all; it was going to be stuck to a tree all night.

"I don't know, I don't really feel like dying in some unknown place to some Edo Tensi wannabe" For some reason while that insult made no sense to the demon it still became enrage and proceeded to leap at Naruto, at which Naruto took advantage of and ducked under at tree where he had set up a quick trap with ninja wire.

Hearing a glorious snap and grunt Naruto looked around the tree and up to see his prize. 'easier than I thought' he assumed the chase would be longer really.

"You know" Naruto paced around his prey. "You're as dumb as I used to be" this served to anger the thing more, its eyes trying to kill the human that dare not be its food.

"So i got a few questions, you feel like answering them? I mean if not I'll just start cutting" Naruto pulled out Sasukes sword at this, speaking of which he had no idea how even got it.

The human monster thing seemed to stop its thrashing for a moment as if considering the offer, and Naruto was almost hopeful, of course those hopes were quickly dashed away due to the beast continuing its thrashing even more.

*sigh* "have it your way I guess" .

And for the rest of the night Naruto sat under the tree every now and then stabbing, cutting and jabbing the thing when he asked a question or just if he got bored. He was never too big on the whole torture part of being a shinobi, Jiraiya being a world class spy had insisted that he at least learn the basics, though judging by the small frown on his face; he was unable to acquire any info from the thing.

As the sun was slowly making its way over the horizon; and the tree tops, the undying creature begin thrashing and screaming even more almost begging for Naruto to let it go, knowing its fate as the sun drew nearer.

On Naruto part he simply closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and began to pray for it, and while Naruto himself didn't really believe in a religion, he did believe in an after life though; due to the fact that he had met the Shinigami on a few occasions, each time the Shinigami would get more and more irritated, complaining about not being able to just kill him and be done with it. Something about "Da Rules"kept it from taking his life.

As the creatures body seemed to burst into flames, Naruto would admit; it was definitely and interesting sight. After all he couldn't really remember anyone from the elemental nations just bursting in to flames upon their death. After finishing his prayer for the doomed creature he set his sights on the village.

He was getting some answers, even if they were basic answers, even if he had to kick someones ass for them.

* * *

The people of the village under the mountain were simple, non of them really stood out, non of them had any big dreams or aspired to go above what they were asked. all of them, but one 13 year old boi. this young boy traversed down the mountain as much as possible in order to provide for his family and while he was in the village he would help the villagers with whatever problem they might have. It was around noon Naruto could guess and it was this sight that Naruto found to be quite amusing, seeing all the villagers call for his help, it reminded him of his time after he defeated Nagato for his village though probably on a smaller scale here.

This boy is short for his age around 5'4, with rather tanned skin. On his head was ruffled burgundy hair that casts notably dark shadows on itself, combed back to expose his forehead, and wide, dark eyes with white pupils that appear dark pink around the lower section of their irises. He also has a birthmark on the top left of his forehead. He wears a checkered dark turquoise and black patterned haori over a white kimono and thick black pants as well as a blue scarf to protect from the winter.

This boys name of course is Tanjiro Kamado, and right now he was selling coal for his family that lived near the top of the mountain, hoping to get enough money for a big feast and maybe a nice dress for his beloved sister.

Naruto considered him for a moment before deciding that he would be the best option for the questions that he had, hopefully the kid wouldn't think he was crazy or stupid with the questions he was going to ask.

"Hey kid, names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, i'm sorta new around here and I wondering if you might be able to answer some basic questions for me". Naruto congratulated himself for a job well done seeing as this kid didn't respond negatively.

Tanjiro turned to look at the onyx headed teenager then he looked up at he sun, the day had really just started for him so he definitely had time to answer a few simple questions.

He quickly responded "Oh nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Tanjiro, Tanjiro Kamado, and i'd be glad to answer any questions that I can". He then gave Naruto a genuine smile seemingly happy to help someone in need.

"Alright but please don't think i'm stupid or crazy or anything for these questions". Naruto gave Tanjiro almost pleading eyes as he stated this and Tanjiro simply kept smiling, after all, what could Naruto possibly ask that would make him stupid, he nodded for Naruto to go ahead.

"So if you could tell me where I am exactly and not just like the village or the land but the world and continent if you can as well as the time period, Oh! and if happen to know where I might be able to get a map that'd be great!. And one more thing, there was these things that were human like but no matter how many times I tried to kill them they wouldn't die,at least not until the sun came out, would you happen to know what that was". Naruto spoke almost to fast for him to follow but he was able to get all the questions.

Tanjiro though he had a smile on his face internally was a bit skeptical, ' I mean who doesn't know what continent they live on!' did he live in the wild? even then he would should at least know what year it was, and what about the last question, some of the villagers seemed to get triggered at the mention that he tried to kill someone and even more so when that someone was stated to not die. He almost felt it odd that this young teenager could kill someone but judging by the sword strapped to his side he could assume he knew how to use it. Regardless he prepared himself to answer his questions.

"Well in order of your questions we are currently part of the Asian continent in japan of the village of the mountain which is just recently in the Tashio era at the end of the Edo period, year 1912, month October, day 16 and I believe you should be able to acquire a map from one of the shops towards the center of the village, I'm not really sure about your last question but from what I've heard it might be one of those demons things". Tanjiro was almost out of breath at this but was glad he was able to answer the questions to the best of his abilities.

"Thank you so much Tanjiro! I'll never forget your help, and as a matter of fact'" at this Naruto pulled out a small bag from his thigh pouch, which he then gave to Tanjiro.

"There should be about 1000 ryō in that bag" with that he turned to where he assumed the center of the village would be. It wasn't much, a little bit less than what a D-rank would pay but the boy deserved some sort of reward for his kindness.

'1000 ryō! that's almost 6000 yen!, where'd he get all that money!?' Tanjiro practically screamed in his head.

Tanjiro was unsure on how he felt about the teen, carrying around a sword and talking about killing someone even if it was a demon as well as having currency that hasn't been in practice in over 40 years. Yeah Tanjiro was more than a little suspicious, though with how nice Naruto was he supposed he might have come from a wealthy family that ruled over some land long ago. But looking inside the bag he didn't think about it much, he could get his sister a nice new dress now!. As he was walking away Naruto thought to on the information he was given.

'hmm I hope that ryō is worth something here, it's made of gold so i'm sure even if its not a currency it has some value' He turned his head slightly back to see Tanjiro stare at the bag in amazement, and judging by his reaction it definitely was worth at least something.

Bringing his thoughts to the planet he was one, it didn't very too much from his world which he found quite odd, and as he picked up a map he noticed this world seemed to be more separated than his own, he wondered if the elemental nations would ever become the elemental continents, Kiri was already on its way as far as could remember. Another thing he found odd was the fact that his currency was somehow in circulation on this world at some point, very strange but he supposed their worlds were just similar in their retrospective histories. Looking up at the sky again it seemed to be around evening

'huh guess I just ended up walking for six hours' it was probably because Naruto never really took the time to think, after all he was fighting a war most of his life.

Making his way into what he assumed was an inn and handing the receptionist a bag of similar size as the one he gave Tanjiro, at which point they directed him to a room towards the end of hall, as he made his way into the room a thought ran through his head.

'Demons huh...can't be any tougher than the likes of the ten tails' he laughed a little, it was almost bitter for he new he had no chakra and at the moment no way back to his world.

He laid down on the available futon and decided once he got some sleep first thing tomorrow he was gonna find that Tanjiro kid again and see if he could help him just a little more.

"I wonder if Sasuke made it here, it was his plan after all" with those words filling the empty room Naruto decided a 12 hour nap in the nice warm futon would be his first objective.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**Alright well that's it for chapter one, I'm kinda writing this story in between being at work and home so it's taking me awhile to actually write it, especially when I forget my train of thought, however having said that I'm still gonna be writing when I can even if it takes me years to complete this, we'll see what happens.**

**YA BOII OUT.**


	2. What kind of plan is that?

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Demon Slayer a cool they're not mine though**

_**Author's Notes**_

**Hey so I'm starting this chapter kinda right after I published the first one, so any criticism or comments that might have happened I probably won't see until I'm half way through writing this. How ever I do find myself with a three day weekend so I should be able to complete this relatively soon. Oh and for the people that are reading this note I'd like to know your thoughts on how Naruto got Sasukes sword.**

**I'll be updating this story as often as I can but it might take awhile to get each chapter written so I'm considering taking more time to write chapters ahead of time, so that I can post them on a schedule but we"ll see what happens.**

**Also I'm in the process of acquiring a nice apartment so if I do get it then I probably won't be writing anything while I move in.**

**Other than that there isn't much I have to say other than I hope you enjoy.**

**"**normal talking"

'inner thoughts'

"_flashback talking"_

_'flashback inner thoughts'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'_Demon thoughts'_**

**"****Techniques**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sage of the Demon Slayers**

**Chapter 2**

**What kind of plan is that?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto woke with a silent scream, the events of the ninja war playing out in his dreams in horrific nightmares. Since he's been in this world; every time he closed his eyes for any more than one minute the horrors of the war would haunt his thoughts.

Quickly getting out from under the covers Naruto got dressed and prepared to head out to find that Tanjiro kid, from what he was able to gather, he lived near the top of the mountain with his family. enter the out as some purple things would say Naruto took in the brisk cold air almost as a welcoming wake up, last time he woke up in this place he felt like he was going to die from the cold.

looking in the direction of the mountian he started his trek. While it was going to be a long walk he didn't mind much, in fact due to no longer having to be paranoid of the world around him as much, his mind drifted off to the events right before he blacked out and landed in this world, or maybe it was a dimension? he couldn't really make seance of what Kaguya was doing during their battle, Glancing at the slowly rising sun he let his mind take him to the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke found themselves at a loss fighting against the immortal rabbit goddess, while she wasn't really a fighter; with the help of her black Zetsu and her near limitless power she was proving to be almost impossible to seal, much less defeat. At this they've tried everything within their arsenal, well Naruto thought so until Sasuke came to him with a plan._

_Sasuke would admit that he wasn't the smartest person in the world, that probably came down to those of the Nara clan, regardless of that though he didn't think even they, as a collective clan would be able to find a way to defeat or seal Kaguya. However he knew that Naruto was a seal master, having been on the receiving end of some of his seals during their last battle, and while he wasn't really sure how much better Naruto was than past seal masters but considering he was of the Uzumaki clan, was trained by Jiraiya and was the son of Minato who was one of the worlds most renowned seal masters,. Sasuke had a rough idea on how good Naruto was at the sealing arts, Sasuke just hoped he was good enough for his insane idea._

_Getting Narutos attention, at least as much as he could while attempting to not die from the crazy rabbit lady. Sasuke turned to Naruto and began reciting his plan._

_"Naruto, I've got a plan, its pretty stupid, most people would think you came up with it and if I'm speaking honestly ,if it doesn't work we'll both most likely be dead almost immediately, however I think its our best chance at wining". Sasuke spoke fast, as if his life deepened on it; which it did considering he quickly had to dodge away from one of Kaguyas portals._

_Naruto who likewise had to dodge from a similar portal stared at Sasuke for a few moments, a plan that if it work could ensure victory but if it didn't could ensure almost immediately defeat. Fuck yea that's definitely a Naruto kinda plan, whatever Sasuke had in store for them he was ready. Teleporting next to Sasuke, Naruto nodded his head towards him, far too serious let his loud mouth run._

_Sasuke nodded back, really it all came down to if Naruto could do what he would ask._

_"Naruto, I need you to make a seal with these specific qualifications" with each word Naruto found his eye brow raise ever so slightly more. _

_"Well damn Sasuke I didn't know you could be so stupid" at this Sasuke seemed to frown, wither it was because of Narutos comment about his intelligence or because he took the comment as Naruto not being able to make the seal, Naruto couldn't tell._

_"Of course I can make a seal like that" Naruto aloud himself to smile for a moment before a frown replaced it._

_"It's just gonna take me awhile to prepare, not to mention the conditions that have to be set in order for it to work, but I trust in your plan, I know we can save the elemental nations". Narutos resolve in Sasukes p[an had him shocked, after all if they failed; that was it, game over._

_"i'll make sure the conditions are set, you just worry about that seal". This was going to be one hell of a plan. _

_Sasuke took a glance at Naruto, he wasn't really sure how Naruto would take the end result of his plan, after all, if it worked; they might never see anyone from the elemental nations again. His plan really came down to Narutos seal being able to seal away an entire dimension, with Sasukes __rinne sharingan, he was able to teleport himself, Naruto, and Kaguya to one of Kaguyas dimensions, from there Naruto would use his seal to render that entire dimension and those in unable to use chakra then once that happened the seal would open a rift within the dimension allowing for Naruto and Sasuke to escape, but unfortunately due to the Nature of the seal, Naruto had stated that neither one of them would be able to use chakra until at most 24 hours after they escaped which meant whatever dimension they were sent out to they would be stuck in and they frankly they weren't really sure if everyone would be able to be released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, however in the end Kaguya would be sealed in her own personal dimension, unable to use chakra._

_Getting back to the task at hand, Sasuke prepared to fight for his life, while he knew Kaguya could kill them almost instantly; her lack of battle experience and strategy allowed them to at least avoid her more deadly attacks._

_Quickly using his teleportation technique to get in front of Kaguya; he manifested his "Susanoo" coated in the flames of "Amaterasu" and began to battle the moon goddess the best he could._

* * *

_Naruto spared one last glance at Sasuke before he went to work, he knew his best friend wouldn't die, he was too edgy to die to a rabbit. Quickly creating a small army of clones to protect him and sending a few to assist Sasuke, he began to work on the seal. _

_This was going to be Narutos master piece, his father had the "__Flying Thunder God level 2" and Jiraiya had created many Toad based seals, though Naruto was unsure which one was his master piece, regardless; this seal would be his very best. _

_There was problems, of course; due to the fact that not only did he not really have a specific target to start the seal on, but due to the fact that all seals would lock whatever was sealed into them, unless there was an outside source; whatever was sealed would remain there forever, and considering the fact that they were not only trying to seal an entire dimension; he also had to seal away any chakra within the actual dimension, and THEN have one of Sasukes portals open up for them to escape through which unfortunately they would not know where the portal would appear which in tern meant that it could likely appear right next to Kaguya, meaning all their work would be for nothing._

_Having said that Naruto wasn't considered a seal master for nothing, He had been able to determine that while he could'n't know which dimension Sasuke would take them to, considering he had to choose between at least six and non of them were necessarily nice, he did know that each dimension had Kaguyas chakra laced within them which meant whatever dimension they were sent to would take the chakra of that world to make a portal within another one, it also meant that it would take the rabbit as priority in the sealing before them, maybe if they were lucky it would seal her movements, though he highly doubted that._

_Moving on he had informed Sasuke that in order for the portal to actually open with his sharingan in mind he would need some of Sasukes specific sharingan chakra in its creation, luckily they had already put some into a chakra storage seal during the planning phase of their...plan._

_One part Naruto found odd was that right before they had separated Sasuke had stated that he wouldn't need his sword and handed it to Naruto, stating he would retrieve it later._

_"That teme probably has his own goal in mind" Naruto turned to one of the clones who were helping with the seal._

_"You, go tell Sasuke the seal is almost ready" He'd been over its creation at least 50 times and it took him nearly an hour to actually make it, he figured Sasuke was probably tired at least a little tired at this point._

* * *

_Sasuke would admit, he really didn't like fighting this immortal rabbit goddess, and he was getting a little frustrated at not being able to actually hit her. He had tried everything, hell he even tried to spam shuriken out of his ass like Itachi. The only thing he managed to do was push her around using the __almighty push and universal pull techniques, though she had gotten quite angry at that and basically threw him around with the same technique.__  
_

_Noticing one of the Naruto clones around moving towards him, Sasuke allowed a small sliver of hope enter in body, maybe the clone had good news._

_"Teme, Boss says the seal is ready all we have to do is get into position" Sasuke Nodded to the clone a bit irritated at its chosen way of addressing him, before throwing a kunai at it causing it to dispel and send its information back to the original._

_"Its now or never Naruto" as he spoke Naruto appeared next to him, tightening the headband around his __forehead, this was it._

_"I'm ready"_

* * *

Naruto passed by a small house on his trek to Tanjiros home, the kind old man had given him some direction as to the fastest way to get to it.

Thinking back to it, Sasuke probably did have his own motive for the way of sealing Kaguya, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out, not to mention Sasuke had stated he would retrive his sword, so why had he not taken it before they fought Kaguya?

He wasn't sure but he supposed he'd keep it safe and sharp just in case he somehow met Sasuke here.

* * *

_Sasuke had built up the chakra for the teleportation, he was ready, Naruto was ready, so why then did he have doubts. He supposed it could be that there was certain parts of his plan that he did not tell Naruto, for he knew Naruto wouldn't even consider the plan if he had mentioned them._

_Almost immediately as soon as he completed the technique did he feel like he was under the weight of the sun and honestly it felt like his insides were on fire, he looked over to Naruto, who's hands were firmly on the ground and he could clearly see the same sort of pain on his face._

_He looked ahead of them to Kaguya only to her moving completely fine and without any visible pain on her features, though she did seem confused, after all the world around them was not really what she expected. She had sensed one of her sons build up her chakra and knew what he planned to do with it, the way he executed the technique told her he didn't know where they would end up, however she knew the dimension they were being taken to and looking around herself this looked nothing like it. _

_The world around them seemed to be devoid of light not in the sense that there was no light on the planet, but as far as Kaguya knew each one of her dimensions had stars in sky and a sun usually but this had __nothing, in fact the only light seemed to be from the weird writing she saw...oh, how had she not noticed that earlier, the writings seemed to sprawl the entirety of the world even growing to skies above hell some of them were crawling around her and her sons, and while Kaguya didn't know how sealing worked, she knew what if felt like to be sealed; and this right here felt exactly the same._

_Filling herself with absolute rage at the audacity of her sons to attempt to seal her again she attempted to completely destroy them with her ash killing bones only for nothing to happen, she looked down at her hands; and she began to seethe._

_HER CHAKRA! _

_How dare her sons seal her away with no access to her chakra! She could feel it, it was there but the strange writing warping around her stopped her from using it, she stared at her sons again, practically boiling with rage for their insolence. She did however notice the writing crawl around their skin and pained look on their faces. Did they plan to stay sealed in here with her? or perhaps the seal they made backfired and now they were also suffering the consequences? She didn't know but she did enjoy the pain that showed on their faces._

_That is until a portal of the Sharingan appeared an equal distance between them all, she stared at it a moment; expecting something to come out but when nothing did she saw her sons start to make their way towards it. It must have been their escape plan then._

_Not if she had to say anything about it!_

_Both sides moved at an almost snails pace compared to what they were moving at during their battle, only one though on their minds._

_Freedom_

_For Kaguya it meant she could leave her sons here together and carry out her plan to gather her chakra._

_For Naruto it meant saving the people of the elemental nations from turning into white zetsu._

_And for Sasuke it meant possibly starting a family and rectifying his past mistakes._

_But as each side grew closer he noticed that they might not make it in time, with Kaguya not feeling the effects of pain from the seal she was moving a little faster than them. Sasuke glanced at Naruto his one and only true friend._

_Sasuke made up his mind, while he could not repent for his mistakes, the least he could do would allow Naruto a new life, as much as Sasuke wanted to save the people of the Elemental Nations; more for Naruto than himself he knew that without both of them there would be no way to truly set everyone free._

_And he was taking a risk here, he hadn't attempted to use this technique yet, but he knew Naruto would figure things out while he was gone, after all he chased him around the Elemental Nations for Kami sake. He couldn't use chakra right now, but he didn't need to, he had set up his own seal that would activate with his blood it had almost all the chakra that was used to actually transport them here so he new it had the power, he wasn't sure about the penmen ship though, after all he was no seal master._

_Quickly slapping the seal on Naruto's back, he cut himself with a kunai and in one swift motion, pushed Naruto as hard as he could into the portal ahead of them, his seal would activate as soon as he left this dimension._

_"Good luck, Naruto"_

_Turing his attention to the angry rabbit that was quickly approaching the portal after Naruto, Sasuke pulled out some Ninja wire and basically lassoed the rabbit before she could jump into the portal, stopping her from leaving as well as using her as an anchor to move forward._

_The portal was almost closed at this point, and as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the moon Goddess in order to prevent her from moving forward, he noticed one thing start to happen at the edge of the portal, the world around it seemed to get almost warped in, almost like the way he had seen the __Amber Purifying Pot suck people in, how odd; Naruto hadn't said anything about that._

* * *

_Naruto felt hot, like really really hot, he didn't know why but as he fell from the sky into this knew dimension he considered the idea that he might die due to his lack of forethought. He knew he wouldn't have chakra after they entered the portal so why didn't he at least try and set a standard for them to land only a few meters above the land, how stupid of him._

_He glanced back seeing the portal start to close, he sure hopped Sasuke made it through and not Kaguya, she would definitely kill him if given the chance._

_One thing felt odd though, when they had teleported into the sealed world; while he felt like dying he could at least move and nothing felt off other than having no accessible chakra but this, he couldn't see anything around him only the fact that he felt wind hit his back did he know he was falling, dimension seemed to spin wildly and never stopped enough for him to make anything out, not to mention his back was on fire! he knew Sasuke had slapped him but why did it hurt so much! and one last thing; it was faint but he could definitely see it. _

_There was a small trail of sealing kanji moving from the portal to him._

_What was that about?_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto thought about that part, right before he had passed out Sasuke had said good luck, whether that was in getting back to the elemental nations or just surviving the portal he wasn't positive. Something wasn't right, Sasuke should be here with him so they could get back to the Elemental Nations and release everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

But it was just him and not to mention this dimension seemed to have a world around it with people and life, from what he had seen of the other dimensions they had no such thing, all were ether devoid of life or had certain conditions that would prevent life from starting. This dimension had people, who all spoke the same language as him and had similar customs, Naruto needed more answers, the only thing he gained from going over the last moments of their battle was that nether Sasuke or Kaguya had exited the portal before he passed out.

Naruto was brought from his thoughts when he found himself nearing a house, he assumed it was probably Tanjiros, he stopped short though.

There was blood, and a lot of it.

Quickly running into the building he noticed at least five bodies, non of them looked to be Tanjiro and if remembered right Tanjiro said he had five siblings and one mother which meant that at least Tanjiro and one other could still be alive. He looked around for any sign of foot prints in the snow and found some heading in the direction of the village, a different path than he had taken but considering he didn't see anything else this was his best option.

Running off after the foot prints he noticed that while not added by chakra he did move noticeable faster than he normally would in a snow covered forest, at this rate he should be able to reach Tanjiro in no time and see if he could be of any help especially if his last family member died on the way to the village.

* * *

After a several minutes of running he found himself looking down from a hill, he could see Tanjiro his Haori allowing for him to be easily spotted he also saw the person behind Tanjiro, a female from what he could tell and she looked liked one of those demon things.

'Did one of Tanjiros siblings turn into a demo? Why isn't she trying to eat him? Both of the demons I encountered didn't hesitated before trying to eat me. Maybe there's still some semblance of human within her". Naruto stared at them before jumping onto the top of a nearby tree, while he didn't have chakra to stick to it, he did grow up in Konoha after all; all those tress had to be useful for something.

He noticed someone else enter the area a young man who looked to be shorter than him but also maybe older? He couldn't really tell but he looked capable. he had medium length, messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He seemed to wear a black uniform that had a weird looking haori over it with two different patterns: one solid red and one geometrically patterned with green, orange, and yellow. How'd he even do that?

The man stated he was a demon slayer and that Tanjiros sister was now a demon, which for him meant he had to kill her.

Naruto had a few questions at that, if Tanjiros sister was indeed a demon then why was she not trying to eat Tanjiro and the young man, more ever there was apparently people who were tasked with killing demons and with how strong this man looked and the way his eyes reflected a lack of interest in the situation Naruto questioned why he didn't just try and cut though Tanjiro to get Tanjiros sister.

The man stopped for a moment and glanced at Naruto before turning his attention back to Tanjiro, Naruto wasn't sure if the look the man had given him was 'i'm gonna kill you after I kill them' or 'we'll talk after everything done' though he hoped the latter

He may have Sasukes sword but its not like he trained with it like Sasuke had.

"Why do you protect her?" The man spoke to Tanjiro.

"S-sister"

"She's my little sister!" Tanjiros voice was desperate trying to convey the emotions he felt. His sister began to scream in a demon like manor and the man looked ten billion percent unmoved, he dashed towards Tanjiro and his sister, at which point Tanjiro tried to cover her, only took look down and see nothing. He looked back up at the man and saw her with him, hands behind her back facing towards Tanjiro.

Naruto watched curiously, the man had stated he was a Demon slayer and yet here was a demon he didn't immediately kill, he held the girl in a way that did not really harm her and his sword was still at his side.

'whats he doing?'

"Nezuko!" Ah that was her name, Tanjiro looked panic and as much as Naruto wanted to help he'd probably just get in the way, this man seemed to have a plan.

"Don't move" He spoke and Naruto was sure he wasn't just talking to Tanjiro

"Killing demons is my job, therefor i'll have to take your sisters head too". The mans words were cold almost as much as the falling snow.

"Wait! Nezuko hasn't killed anyone!" Tanjiro spoke frantically, trying to save his sister.  
"There was another sent at my house, from someone I've never smelled before! That must be who killed everyone! Not Nezuko! I don't know what's making her act like this, but.."

"That's easy. demon blood got in her wounds, so she's transforming into a demon. That's how demons multiply" The man cut Tanjiro off explaining how Nezuko came to be a demon. Naruto filled some of that information away for later.

"But Nezuko would never eat anyone!" Tanjiro tried to argue against the man.

"A moment ago she was about to eat You!" The man spoke back with much more force.

"No! I'm sure she knows who I am! I won't let her hurt anyone! I'll find a way to cure her! I'll make her human again!" Tanjiro tried again but the man was not not moved.

"She won't get better. A human that becomes a demon cannot turn back" He seemed to be getting a little annoyed if Naruto could tell.

"I'll find a way!, I swear, please don't kill her! I'll also find the one that killed my family, I'll do that so..so" The man lifted his sword towards Nezuko at Tanjiros hesitation, Naruto waited he believed in Tanjiro but this young man spoke so calmly it reminded him of Sasuke and the fact that the sword did not come down let him know he was trying to get Tanjiro to do something.

"STOP! Please don't kill my little sister!" Tanjiro got on his knees and began to bow to the man.

"Please...please"

At this the man looked enraged, his sword falling to his side as he yelled at Tanjiro.

"Never leave yourself so defenseless in front of an enemy! Stop bowing so Pitifully! If that worked your family would still be alive!" It looked like he was just tearing Tanjiro down but Naruto had seen something similar to this before, he was really giving Tanjiro a lesson.

"How can a weakling like you, who bows down when it's time to fight, to kill or be killed...How can such a man cure his little sister! Or even FIND his enemy!? If you want something...You must fight for it!" His anger seemed not only directed at Tanjiro but at someone else.

"Why didn't you throw your hatchet? Why did you show me your back?! That's how I was able to take her! I should have skewered you both!" Ah there it was, Naruto knew he could have done it, but he man seemed to wait for Tanjiro to respond, he had raised his sword to Tanjiro as if inviting him to fight. Tanjiro however sat there looking at the man that was to kill his sister, he looked lost and to Naruto he looked like he was going to start crying in his desperation.

'Don't cry, don't despair, those things will do you no good, your family is dead and your sister has become a demon. Your heart is crushed, I **know** your pain, how you must want to cry, and if I'd come half a day sooner, your family might have survived. But there is no turning back time, fill your heart with anger, strong, pure anger, that gives no quarter. Anger that becomes the unwavering force that drives your limbs'. Needless to say Naruto and this mans thoughts were similar, Tanjiro had to pull through, to show he was willing to fight for remaining family member.

The man lifted his blade and stabbed Nezuko in the shoulder, Naruto almost moved to attack him but refrained when Tanjiro picked up a rock and threw it at the man, he then picked up his hatchet and another rock and began running at the man. Dipping behind a tree he threw the rock and from Naruto vantage point he also saw him throw the hatchet, before rushing the man.

'I suppose that works, Tanjiro doesn't look like he knows how to wield a blade and by tricking that guy into thinking he had his hatchet there is a few moments before it would land' Naruto thought Tanjiro was a smart kid it seemed and as the man hit him over the shoulder to the ground and almost barley avoiding the ax he could definitely say he would be a good ninja.

There was a moments pause before the demon girl Nezuko reacted to seeing her brother on the floor, and while the man was distracted by Tanjiros attempt at his life she kicked him away and moved towards Tanjiro.

'No! I'm too late, she's about to eat him!' The man thought

'looks like this is the deciding moment' Naruto thought, how odd it was for him to remain so calm, maybe it was his lack of chakra but he did feel more mellowed out.

Nezuko stop in front of Tanjiro her hands and body covering her brother from the mean man.

Naruto smiled glad Tanjiros belief in his sister held true and judging by the surprised look on the mans face, he did not think she would protect him.

'Starving demons will kill and eat their own parents and siblings, this girl is injured, it costs her strength to heal her wounds, not to mention the strength it took to transform into a demon. She must be extremely starved right now and must want to eat human flesh as soon as possible'.

'And yet shes protecting him, focusing her anger on me instead...' The man seemed to think for a moment before speaking loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"These two may be different" And as Nezuko rushed him he put away his blade and whacked her on the neck, knocking her out.

Naruto saw a double edge sword at his words, on one side it was stated that he believed in the sibling but on the other side it implied that he knew of another similar scenario, whether it was personal or not was up in the air. The man picked up Nezuko and placed her next to Tanjiro before pulling out some cloth and bamboo and fashioned a mouth piece which he placed in Nezukos mouth.

'Probably to keep her from biting random people' Naruto thought before deciding to dropped down from his tree to talk to the man.

* * *

"That was pretty intense I'd say" Naruto started with an ice breaker, at least he hopped it was.

The man simply stared at him for a few moments after he put his blade away.

"You look capable" Naruto didn't like where this was going. "These two as I said earlier, are different. They might need some protection on their journey ahead" Naruto really didn't like where this was going. "Unfortunately I am quite busy with my duty as a demon hunter and can not aid them as much as i'd like to" The man gave a small bow to Naruto, which was surprising considering he just yelled at Tanjiro for doing so.

"I see you wield a blade, and while it doesn't look like a Nichirin Blade, I'm sure you can hold off a demon or two. So I request that look out for Tanjiro and Nezuko, at least until they get to Mount Sagiri, which is where I plane on sending them".

Naruto stared at him before deciding he really didn't have room to argue.

"Alright Alright get up, names Naruto by the way and yeah I was able to keep a few demons off me until the sun came up before I got here so I'll see to that these two get to their destination". He didn't really have anything else to do and Tanjiro was a nice enough kid, he'd enjoy the company.

lifting from his small bow the man nodded and spoke.

"Thank you Naruto, My name is Giyu, I will be sending Tanjiro and his sister to my old trainer named Sakonji Urokodaki. If Tanjiro does plan on curing his sister and hunting down the one who killed he family he needs to be strong, strong enough to kill low level demons with ease, and I'm master Urokodaki will not mind giving you some training as, though he usually only takes on one students at a time".

Naruto accepted that some company and possible training was always as welcome as a bowl of ramen.

* * *

Tanjiro lay on a space of nothing surrounded by nothing, except for the five members of his recently dead family, they all looked on worried about their beloved brother. The oldest Tanjiros mother leaned down and spoke.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, Tanjiro. Take care of Nezuko." She kissed his head and waited for him to wake up in the real world.

* * *

Tanjiro first felt the softness of cloth in his hand before he smelled the sent of Nezuko and quickly grabbed hold of her, noticing she still seemed to be breathing which meant she was probably just unconscious.

"OH Tanjiro! You're awake!" Tanjiro moved fast covering his sister in his arms at the persons outburst and looked to see who it was. That black hair with crimson in it reminded him of someone and when he saw the scars on the persons face he knew who it was. Naruto stood smiling next to the man that he had tried to kill.

"Naruto?"

"Yep!, That's my name, don't wear it out, though not like you could" Narutos cheerful attitude was a stark contrast to the person next to him who spoke next.

"Tanjiro go and see and old man named Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri, tell him Giyu Tomioka sent you, Naruto here will be accompanying you on your travel there" Naruto smiled and gave Tanjiro a thumbs up.

"Your sister should be fine because the sun isn't out today, but don't let her into direct sunlight." finishing his peace the man disappeared.

Tanjiro stared at the spot the man named Giyu just left for a moment before turning to Naruto.

"I need to bury my family, will you help?" while Narutos smile faltered a little at the request he gave Tanjiro a genuine sorrow filled smile.

"Of course" After all he would have been grateful of anyone who would help him bury those that died during the war.

* * *

As Tanjiro prayed for his family members, Naruto back letting him have his peace and feeling out of place, he'd only been in this dimension about four days and this happened.

He hopped things wouldn't stay like this.

Tanjiro got up and grabbed Nezukos hand before turning to him.

"Lets go."

There was a certain amount of uneasiness in his words Naruto thought, but considering his family just died and his sister was a demon, Naruto would say he was doing a good job keeping himself together.

As they ran off into the forest, unsure of where their path would take them. Naruto thought how things would be if Sasuke was here.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**OK so WOW! that was a lot, I wrote this bad boi in two days while the first one was in about four or five, so I mean if there is any spelling errors blame it on that.**_

_**Also I'm considering putting up a poll for Narutos breathing style but I don't know yet, I already have a pretty good idea of where I want to the story to be at around the middle but to get to that point Naruto actually needs to be able to fight, I did consider **__**Kadzuki Kurokamis idea on Naruto getting physically stronger in exchange for not having chakra but I'm not sure how far i'll take that.**_

**_Does anyone have an idea as to what Sasuke did? What other motives he had for his plan?_**

_**Oh and yea if you hadn't guessed this Naruto is more informed and a little smarter than cannon Naruto only because I don't think cannon Naruto was really at his full potential before the war.**_

_**Oh I also started another story while writing this chapter so I'm a little exhausted creatively but I'll update this story more. I think by the fourth or fifth chapter the other story will go up. And if you can guess the premise of it I'll release two chapters of this one as fast as possible.**_

_**Anywho that's all I've gotta say**_

_**Ja Ne.**_


	3. Born a Ninja, A Sages Future

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Demon Slayer a cool they're not mine though**

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Alright so reviews are so/so some good some bad, I understand that some people aren't going to like this story and I'm kool with that. However I would like to address two different comments that have two opinions on Narutos state of lack of chakra.**_

_**First of all, yes I know that Naruto should technically be dead without chakra, however I literally stated that in the story so you'll just have to find out how hes still alive, secondly certain people said that Naruto should get physical boots to replace his chakra and I did put that in a little, and because it kinda does follow the traits of Demon Slayer I've been thinking of a way to integrate it more into the story, having said that, there are certain things that are going to happen later in the story that might alter this course. Thirdly in the summary I put eventual-op Naruto which means he is not OP and won't be until I feel like he should be, which for all we know could be the last chapter of the story. The fact that Naruto couldn't actually kill a low level demon due to the fact that his blade is not a **__**nichirin blade, but because he is a trained shinobi it'll be easier for him than Tanjiro, he still has to learn how to use a blade though.**_

_**Anyway regardless of how the story progresses from here, Naruto will have his own challenges to face in learning about the world hes in. I'm really just writing from what I've learned from reading other peoples stories, how to pace and what-have-you, so if it sucks it sucks.**_

_**Sorry about all that I'm just a little stressed lol.**_

_**Try to enjoy.**_

**"**normal talking"

'inner thoughts'

"_flashback talking"_

_'flashback inner thoughts'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'****_Demon thoughts'_**

**"****Techniques**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sage of the Demon Slayers**

**Chapter 3**

**Born a Ninja, A Sages Future**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

After they had started running Naruto noticed that Tanjiro could barley keep up with him and Nezuko, Nezuko just became a demon so he could understand that and Naruto was just that awesome, after a short time they came across a small cave that was just shy of a farming village, the sun was starting to shine through parts of the clouds and Nezuko looked like she was about to die from it, which wasn't too far off all things considered.

"Can you stay with Nezuko, Naruto? I'm going to see if there's anyone in that village that can give us direction and see if I can get anything for Nezuko" Tanjiro began walking out of the small cave as he spoke ether not caring for Narutos response or trusting him enough to take care of his sister. Which Naruto found kind of odd, maybe it was because that Giyu guy had trusted Naruto with protecting them.

Naruto brought his hands together in a familiar cross shaped hand seal and frowned, he'd forgotten he didn't have access to chakra here, it wasn't like in the sealed dimension where there chakra was being completely sealed off until they died from lack of production. He didn't have any chakra to begin with here almost like the dimension he was in had its own set of rules, separate from that of the other? Ether way he was at least glad he didn't just immediately die as soon as he landed here.

He glanced over at Nezuko, the poor girl was as far back in the cage as she could be to stay away from the sun. He could imagine the feeling was like going four tails, when his skin was shredded off his body to make room for the corrosive chakra that had invaded his system, the only difference was that while he could recover from such a agonizing experience and he had some what benefited from it at least in terms of a boots of power, theses demons would die almost immediately.

He gave Nezuko a sad smile before taking off his Haori and handing it to her, providing her with some more protection than she had previously. She gave him what could only be described as a Kakashi like eye smile, but it was much cuter when she did it. Naruto patted her on the head and felt overjoyed as she leaned into his touch.

In that moment Naruto wondered if this is what it would be like to have a younger sibling, he kind of liked it he thought, maybe he could see about adopting someone later in life, at least depending on if was able to get back to the Elemental Nations.

A few more minutes passed and Naruto heard Tanjiro enter the small cave, carrying a small basket; it had a bunch of holes in it and as Tanjiro made his way over he pulled out some extra fiber and began repairing the basket while also reinforcing it. He turned to Naruto, glanced around the cave and almost freaked out.

"Wheres Nezuko!?" Naruto gave him a puzzled look before looking behind him to see Nezuko had dug a small hole to hid in. He gave a chuckle and moved out of the way to show Tanjiro where she was. As he was blocking some of the suns light from her she gave a displeased pout and glared at the rays of light she could see. Tanjiro placed his basket on the ground and finished his work to a new and reinforced basket, Naruto was a bit confused at why he had it though.

"Hey Nezuko do you think you can fit in here? I want to travel during the day as well so we cover more ground." Naruto was a bit impressed he came up with such a clever Idea to ensure Nezuko would be safe while they traveled. Nezuko got out of her whole and placed her head in the basket, Naruto gave a small laugh at the effort she put in, or lack of that is.

"Nezuko you're nearly as big as an adult now, can you reverse that, and get smaller?" Nezuko remained in the same position seemingly not having heard him.

"Smaller, Nezuko, get smaller" Tanjiro made a display with his hands even though Nezuko couldn't see it. regardless she began to move into the basket and made it stand up swinging her legs around wildly before popping her head out and looking to Tanjiro for approval.

"That's perfect! Good girl Nezuko! I'm impressed!" He gave her a few pats on the head and she leaned in to the warmth his hand provided. Naruto who was siting idly by watching gave a small smile at the display, while they were the only two left of their family and one was a demon, the siblings looked like they would be inseparable. As Tanjiro began wrapping the basket with a thick cloth that would help keep the sun out, Naruto patted him on the shoulder and gave Tanjiro a determined stare.

"I declare today that I will do anything to protect this happiness, and any that dare threaten such a beautiful relationship; shall burn in several layer of hell" Tanjiro gave him a questioning look and Naruto just smiled at him.

"Anyway lets get going!" His smile seemed to bring Tanjiro back and he hoisted Nezukos basket onto his back, ready to begin their journey anew.

They made their way with relative peace, Naruto occasionally asking questions about the world and the people that lived in it. They stopped by a women with a small child to ask for directions and she pointed towards the mountain ahead of them.

"To get to Mount Sagiri you must cross that mountain, but be careful the sun is setting soon and people have been known to disappear up there" Naruto had simply grinned at the women and pointed to himself, confidence flowing off him.

"Freight not ma'm I'm a trained Shinobi" She gave him an odd look, probably wondering what good that would do him against a demon but shrugged otherwise.

* * *

As they made their way across the mountain the sun had set and Nezuko was released from her basket. They soon found themselves coming upon a way station, something about it threw Naruto off and as they neared it closer, Tanjiro stopped and stared at the building.

"I smell Blood!" He ran to the building as fast as his legs could carry, followed by Nezuko who was holding his hand.

"Damn it Tanjiro! Don't go running off like that!" he tried to follow after them but stopped short when Tanjiro was thrown from the door and landed at Narutos feet.

"Not bad kid" A demon, Naruto could guess, spoke not at all bothered by the blow it had received to its neck. It touched were the wound was and They saw as it began to heal rapidly.

"A wound like that won't kill me though, see its already stopped bleeding!" As he said this he crouched low and prepared to ponce at Tanjiro, he was stopped of course as Naruto pulled out Sasukes blade and pointed it at the Demon.

"You will harm this young man no longer" Narutos eyes were shadowed over by his hair and the blue of them almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. The demon laughed at him, Not at all worried as the stupid blue eyed one didn't seem to have a nichirin blade and therefor could not kill him. Naruto knew this of course at least that he couldn't kill him and had some ninja wire hidden behind his back. While he did seem faster at his base, this particular demon had moved almost a little too fast for Naruto to feel comfortable with soundly beating, just as they were about to move, Nezuko came out of nowhere and literally kicked the demons head off. Naruto and Tanjiro were left just a little speechless. For different reasons though as Naruto was more surprised the girl had enough power and control in her kicked to take the demons head off while Tanjiro was freaking out over a headless demon and the fact that his sister had made it headless.

What happened next shocked even Naruto as the mans head began to grow arms for it to move, while the body turned to Nezuko and kicked her hard, making her nearly fly towards a tree. Naruto, seeing the most immediate threat, went for a low horizontal swipe at the back of the body's knees, this caused it to drop to the ground for a moment, a moment Naruto took advantage of as he wrapped his ninja wire first around the body's ankles and was about to go for the arms but was stopped and had to dodge out of the way as one clawed arm went for his throat, quickly grabbing the aforementioned appendage he wrapped the wire around it before kicking the body as hard as he could forcing it to lay on the floor, at which point Naruto wrapped the other arm and pulled tight, effectively hog tying the demons body and preventing it from doing any more damage.

He turned his head to the last place he saw the weird head with arms.

'Not even Hidan could do that'

To see that Tanjiro had trapped it against a thick tree with his hatchet, he had a small knife in his hands and was trembling at the thought of killing the demon. The demon on the other hand...or head was screaming at Tanjiro about how it was gonna eat him.

'A lot of talk for something that's supposed to be brain dead' Naruto had thought all demons acted the same and didn't have enough rational thought to say more than a few words, if that. He was broken from his thoughts by a man that seemed to just appear standing behind Tanjiro with a hand on his shoulder.

'When did he get there!? I'm staring straight at Tanjiro and I couldn't even sense him!" As Naruto prepared to fight; this man who could probably kill him in an instant he stopped short as the man addressed Tanjiro.

"You'll not be able to kill it with that" He had a gruff voice, worm from age and the man glanced back at Naruto for a moment as if evaluating him, this of course allowed Naruto to see his face, or lack of as the man had on a weird red mask with a long nose.

'Great another Kakashi' Naruto thought as he sat on the restrained body of the demon. The man noticed Narutos sword and how he had apprehend the body, before giving a small almost unnoticeable nod and turned back to Tanjiro waiting to see what the young man would do.

* * *

It was almost sunrise, Naruto noticed and through the whole night Tanjiro was unable to deliver a finishing blow on the demon, at least whatever kind of blow he could make with a giant rock. Naruto had taken Nezuko inside the building to protect her from the sun and noticed the dead bodies still remaining within. He gave a glance at Nezuko and noticed she struggled to keep her eyes away from the bodies.

"Best to get them buried hmn?" The odd man with the mask spoke from behind Naruto, who finished putting Nezuko in her basket and turned to face him.

"That would be the least we can do for them I guess." As he spoke he headed over to the bodies and picked two up before walking outside to begin burying them, the man followed after, doing as he did and began to pray for the recently deceased. As the man finished his prayer Tanjiro made his presence known, he looked saddened, probably due to the fact that he could not slay the demon. Tanjiro looked at Naruto then to the old man before panicking.

"Where's Nezkuo!?" He almost yelled.

"Relax Tanjiro, she's inside her basket in the building, keeping away from the sun. You can go check if you want." Naruto spoke his eyes not leaving the burred bodies of the people he didn't even know. It was odd Naruto thought, to feel such remorse for those he had no knowledge of, though that might have been due to his sage training.

'huh I forgot I'm technically a sage' He had been in so much of a rush to learn senjutsu that he had forgotten that the way he learned it also granted him sage status, not just in power but in name, and now removed from chakra and the Elemental Nations he just realized it. A sage, from what he could remember was someone with knowledge of the world that others did not have access to, such as how the world worked; how it felt, and general wisdom that could be bestowed onto those who would listen. But Naruto knew next to nothing about this world, the wars that might have been fought or really anything about this place.

Naruto Uzumaki was at a loss, he needed info not just general info but everything he could possibly know about this place. information was a ninjas bread and butter he remembered ibiki saying and Naruto was a Sage, he needed more info than even a damyio. With that in mind he also needed a way to kill these demons, maybe find a way to go against the stronger ones too. Tanjiro was here to be trained to be a demon slayer, maybe he could train too and at the same time get some info about the world.

'Alright I have a path, being a demon slayer doesn't sound to bad, i'll be helping people and at the same time learn more about this place. Hell maybe if I'm lucky I might be able to find a way back to the Elemental Nations' Narutos thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the man in the mask, his feet made no sound, almost as if he was a trained ninja but his movements displayed that of a samurai, he was old Naruto could tell due to his short nearly white hair, that again, reminded him of Kakashi. He began moving to the building in which Tanjiro and his sister were and Naruto wondered what he would do.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Sakonji looked at the letter he revived from his past student in thought, the contents were rather interesting and he was contemplating whether to accept it or not, he read the letter once more to evaluate his options._

_"Greetings, Lord Sakonji Urokodaki _

_I am sending to you a boy who wishes to become a demon slaying swordsmen, he has the courage to fight me unarmed. A demon slaughtered his family, transforming his sister into a demon, but she chooses not to attack humans. I sense something in these two that is different from the others, like you this boy has a strong sense of smell._

_I believe that perhaps he is worthy of carrying on your traditions, pleas train him. _

_I am also sending your way an older teen he might be around my age to be honest, he is skilled at least for a civilian and I believe that while he might not get your specific style of swordsmanship down, I would greatly appreciate if you would help him out, anything that could point him in the right direction._

_I know this is a selfish request so please forgive me, _

_may this find you in good health and good spirits _

_sincerely,__ Giyu Tomioka._

_As he finished reading the letter once more he prepared to set off down the mountain to meet the three youths, he would test the young boy first to see if he would be able to carry on his traditions and this young teen would need a test of his own, a different kind of test that would require some thought._

_He would devise one when he met the teen._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

The man in the mask stared at Tanjiro for a moment before addressing the young boy.

"I am Sakonji Urokodaki, you must be the one Giyu told me about." Even thought he was addressing Tanjiro, Naruto had a feeling he was part of the statement too, Regardless Tanjiro responded.

"Y-yes, I'm Tanjiro Kamado, my sister is Nezuko Kamado and the one behind you is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Tell me Tanjiro, what will you do when your sister eats someone?" The question was sudden and it took Tanjiro several moments to consider, even Naruto was surprised by the question, both not having thought of the possible situation.

Sakonji slapped Tanjiro on his, appearing impatient at the boy.

"You think too slowly! You struggle over the simplest decisions, you could not finish off that demon before the morning light, why couldn't you answer my question immediately? You are far too soft!" Tanjiro was stunned at the man now named Sakonji, even Naruto was a bit shocked at the display of discipline, and even though they could not see his face they could feel how displeased he was. He began to speak again though this time his voice was calm and much more serious.

"When your sister eats someone, there are two things that you have to do...kill your sister then slit your own belly and die! THAT is what it means to travel with your sister who has become a demon!" He paused for moment considering his next words. "But it is your sacred duty to ensure that this never happens, your sister must never take the life of an innocent person! Do you understand what I am saying?" Tanjiro was quick to reply his voice filled with new found determination. Naruto stood aside watching as everything transpired and was reminded of the honor a shinobi held and losing such honor would result in a similar situation, at least the death part.

The old man named Sakonji then turned to Naruto his posture still that of a lecturer and Naruto prepared for his own questions.

"Naruto, was it?" Naruto was quick to respond.

"That'd be me" He gave a slight bow seeing him as a more serious Kakashi now. Sakonji regarded him differently than he did Tanjiro, as if he could tell Naruto wasn't the average teenager, well aside from a demon slaying teenager at least.

"You are a trained solider are you not?" The way he worded it implied that Naruto was someone of the imperial army, or at the very least he had seen what they could do.

"You could say that yea" Naruto wondered where he was going with this.

"You hold that blade like an amateur, whoever trained you did a horrible job, I shall test you along with Tanjiro, however due to your age if you were to pass my test your training will be limited." He turned to Tanjiro after this "shoulder your sister and follow me."

Naruto felt a bit insulted at his statement of his teachers but somewhat accepted it, while Jiriya would train him in things he felt he needed training in, he had left Naruto to his own training devices on more than one occasion, stating that if he were to be Hokage he would need to operate by himself, Kakashi was just lazy though.

As they ran Naruto turned to look at Tanjiro, who was practically dying from the look on his face, though the further they got the more determined he seemed to get, sorta like how when Naruto was learning the Rasenshuriken. After a few miles they found themselves at a small humble house, and Tanjiro almost collapsed on the ground, Naruto stopped him though.

"Better to stay standing after a long run, you could throw up otherwise" Naruto had found that out personally.

"S-so did we pass the test?" Tanjiro seemed ready to die with how out of breath he was. Sakonji had entered the building and had returned with a walking can.

"The test begins now, climb the mountain." Naruto almost laughed at the defeated look on Tanjiros face but stopped himself, least he hurt Tanjiros pride. Naruto was going to follow them up but the old man lifted his hand to stop him.

"Naruto you shall stay here, you have a different test." It sounded mysterious and Naruto was pretty sure that he meant it to.

As Naruto stood there in the same spot he had been left at, he took out Sasukes sword, he wasn't sure what grade the sword was or really its significance to Sasuke. Naruto remembered him using it when they had first met after Sasuke left the village, he wondered if it had a name.

"_Kusanagi__"_

"Ah okk thanks..."

"..."

"Wait who said that?" His question was left with silence and Naruto stood there staring at the sword for several minuets hoping to hear the same voice again, it sounded almost familiar. He was broken from his thoughts by the approaching Urokodaki, Tanjiro was not with him though.

"Where's Tanjiro?" While he trusted Tanjiro to overcome his test he was a bit worried for the kid.

"He's taking his test, he must descend the mountain by next sunrise or he fails." Naruto considered the answer, that sounded too easy, Tanjiro lived on a mountain and had a Inuzuka level sense of smell, there must have been some kind of catch.

"Your test however..." The man paused before he took his walking stick and pointed it at Naruto.

"You are to fight me with your sword, if you can last until the moon rests in the center of they sky, I shall teach you what I can, However if you cannot you fail" Naruto stared at he man, using a wooden walking stick and challenging a shinobi to a battle, he almost laughed, this was going to be the easiest test he took.

* * *

Naruto stared at the moon that now rested directly above his head, body aching in a way that he could never have imagined, bruises lined his entire body, and unfortunately he no longer had a nine tailed chakra beast in him to speed up his healing, though he could still thank his Uzumaki blood for being able to last the complete beating he received.

Naruto had been so confident that this old rusted man would be as weak as ten bowls of freshly served ramen, unfortunately the theme of powerful old people still counted here as the old man was not only an extremely skilled swordsmen but he was also so much faster than him, anytime Naruto made to cut the mans head off he swiped nothing but air and received an extremely painful wack in return, he had even resorted to sheathing the sword and using his kunai which he was more skilled at wielding, it was honestly reminding him of his senjutsu training with Fukasaku, who now that Naruto thought about it was also really old. Maybe old people were just destined to whip ass, and in that case Naruto wouldn't mind getting old, especially because people wouldn't look at him weird when he said he was a sage.

Urokodai began walking inside his building turning his head as he went.

"You did a good job Naruto, I shall teach you what I can" Having said his peace he entered his house and closed the door.

"Stupid OP old people, someone should write you weaker" Naruto got up and sat directly in front of the door, he then began to meditate, having gone far too long without doing so. He would wait for Tanjiro to descend the mountain, the kid may have been soft but after everything he's been through getting down the mountain should be easy, or at least as easy as it could be considering his current state of health.

He should probably expect a bloody beaten Tanjiro by the time he arrived.

As Naruto meditated he found that while he could no longer feel the nature chakra enter his body and strengthen him, he still felt connected to the world, as if he was simply a rock in a freely flowing river, and as Urokodai watched Naruto from his window he came to his conclusion on what he would teach the teen. He stared at him and could not sense him, could not smell him, hell even though he was staring right at the teen he could barley actually see him, the teen had completely removed his presence, so while he could teach him how to properly wield a blade and maybe get him on the road to learn Total concentration breathing he would not be able to learn the water breathing style, he would most likely have to create his own style, something the way he used his kunai.

It would be a difficult road for the onyx haired youth, most likely harder than most other students under a trainer and if Tanjiro was able to make it down the mountain his time with Naruto would be shortened. He left the window and began to prepare dinner, it was a intense battle after all.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of heavy footsteps, and as he predicted, it was Tanjiro, bloody and beaten nearly as much as Naruto was, he glanced to the sky; not seeing the sun rise yet and smiled at the boy who barley noticed the older teen. He got up and opened the door for him smiling all the way.

"Hey! look who made it before sunrise Urokadai!" The man turned towards the duo, a barley conscious 13 year old and a bloody smiling 17 year old. He gave them a nod and motioned for Naruto to set Tanjiro down next to his sister who was sleeping comfortably on a futon. Naruto set him down and the boy was out instantly, he then turned to Urokadai and gave a deep un-Naruto like bow.

"Thank you for taking them in Master Urokadai, i'll be sleeping outside for the time being, at least until I am able to meet your standers, and don't worry I'm used to it" Having said his peace he existed the house. Urokadai stood there staring at the door, unsure of how to process the information. He knew a little about Tanjiro, at least what he needed to know, but he knew nothing about Naruto. How he happened to be with Tanjiro? Did he have a family? or did he lose his similar to Tanjiro's and wanted to help the kid? Why did his haori say 'hero of the leaf' on it? The teen was a mystery and he was hoping to uncover some of it before he went to final selection. He was certain, of course that Naruto would pass, the teen was in his prime and had the body to match, it came down to technique, which Uroakadai would provide.

Making his way outside he picked up his pack of supplies and made his way to a tree that would not only support his weight but also provide a clear view of the house, even though he got his ass handed to him by Sakonji he still wanted to protect them the best he could.

He thought for a brief moment that while he desperately wanted to return to the elemental nations, he would not mind staying here for the time being, at least until Tanjiro was able to fend for himself. As he looked up the tree he was reminded of how much he took chakra for granted, he began to climb the tree wincing when a certain branch hit a sore spot on his body, finally reaching the optimal branch he settled on it and stared at the rising sun for a moment...

"Ah right Tanjiro was supposed to arrive before sunrise, I guess i'll just let my body recover until everyone is awake" He got into a comfortable position again and began to meditate, allowing the world to accept him as its own.

Morning turned to noon then to night and eventually Naruto fell asleep, he stayed in the same position of course, but he no longer masked his presence. It was this sight that greeted both Urokadai and Tanjiro, Urokadai noticed that some of Naruto's wounds were almost healed, the beating he gave him should have made those last at least three days, four to five days at most, Tanjiro looked at him slightly grateful he wasn't the only one who was heavily injured by the old mans 'Test'.

"Naruto! are you awake!?" The teen made no indication that he was even alive and Tanjiro was tempted to climb the tree to shake him. He was met with a silent but almost cheerful response.

"Yes i'm awake" Naruto's eyes slowly opened and a smile crawled onto his face. "Congratulations Tanjiro" The boy gave a bright smile, happy to get recognition from the teen.

It was at this moment that Urokadai made his presence known, lifting his cane, he pointed it at Naruto who flinched slightly at the offending weapon in disguise.

"Tanjiro's training will take priority, you already know how to fight but lack the finesse to properly wield a blade. Tanjiro on the other hand has no knowledge of anything, therefore, I will have to break him down before I may properly train him." Naruto frowned a bit, this was going to be similar to how Jiraiya had trained him, but Urokadai was probably going to be harsher seeing as Naruto lacked finesse. Tanjiro seemed a bit pale, the idea that he would be broken down before he actually started training not settling well in his mind.

Naruto jumped down from his tree and landed in a crouched roll in front of the duo, his frown replaced with a bright smile as he made his way to them.

"As long as we both are able to fight for whats precious to us I don't care how long it takes." Tanjiro gave Naruto a weird look before being directed to climb and descend the mountain once more, Sakonji then turned to Naruto a serious look on his masked face.

"Naruto, there is more of a reason that I will be taking more time with Tanjiro. You seem to know how to meditate in a way I have not seen, when you do it I can no longer sense you, and its almost impossible for me to smell you, its almost as if you are becoming a part of the world, like another tree in a forest or a fish within a large school of fish, because of this I will not be able to actually teach you my specific Total concentration breathing style. More ever you seem to be adept at wielding your kunai than that sword of yours which is another point of contradiction." He pause for a moment allowing Naruto to take in the information and ask any questions.

"So you're saying you can train me, but you also can't train me? And what's this Total concentration breathing you're talking about? Also why does me using kunai make things harder" Naruto was a bit confused at everything that was said. Urokadai went to take a seat and gestured Naruto to sit as well, it was going to be a long explanation.

"I'll explain in detail I realize it is confusing. In other words, successful demon slayers are able to do a breathing technique that allows them to match demons in general strength and speed,the technique is called total concentration breathing and there are many different sword styles that utilize the technique in order to fight demons, because of your unique ability; while I could technically teach you my style you would not be able to utilize it to its fullest capabilities, which essentially means your training will consist of you attempting the technique and trying to create your own style, its not impossible as there are very powerful demon slayers who have created their own style, this also coincides with your weapon of choice, you seem to favor your kunai over your sword which tells me you have used them more than your sword. I don't know how you acquired it but you will not be able to use it or your kunai to kill demons. The reason for this is because there is a specific type of ore that constantly adsorbs sunlight, demon slaying swords are then made from this ore, we call them Nichirin blades, your weapons therefore will not be able to kill a demon. The only way for you to acquire the ore for the Nichirin blades; is to participate in final selection, which also so happens to be where it will be decided if you are capable of becoming a demon slayer."

As he finished his lecture Urokadai examined Naruto's reaction to everything he was told, it was a lot of information to take in, and he was sure most teens his age would question whether or not it was worth the effort.

But as Naruto processed the information he realized it really wasn't so far off from his training in the Elemental Nations. Naruto stared at Urokadais mask a feeling of long lost determination swelling up within him and his next words shocked the older man.

"Whatever type of road I have to take doesn't matter, as long as I can protect Tanjiro and Nezuko, I'll do anything dattebayo!." Naruto may have lost his precious people within the Elemental Nations at the moment, but he'd be damned if he lost these two; they were destined for great things and Naruto wanted to be there when it happened.

* * *

Tanjiro had stayed just a bit behind listening to the conversation his elders had and decided that he would not only fight to return Nezuko back into a human and avenge his family but he would fight for the belief Naruto had in him, he just hoped he could catch up to the older teen before he left him in the dust.

'Narutos path to becoming a demon slayer is way more difficult than mine, and yet he took it all in stride. Don't worry Naruto I'll get strong enough so you won't have to protect us, I'll get strong enough to walk beside you, because you are destined for great things as well.

Tanjiro continued his path up the mountain, this was to be his training for the time being, until Master Urokadai deemed him fit enough he would go up and down the mountain as many times as needed.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasukes sword, it could not kill demons and based on what Urokadai said he would need a different type of weapon, something more suited to his style of combat. He wasn't really sure what would best fit his style, he mostly used kunai because they allowed him to remain close to his opponents when he had to fight without jutsu, but neither his kunai or this sword could kill a demon, and from the way Urokadai had explained it; final selection was probably going to have demons involved.

That could wait though, Urokadai had stated that final selection was held every six months and he had estimated it would take Tanjiro at least a year to learn everything he could teach him, at most two to three years so Naruto had time, he would be able to learn the other aspects of what a demon slayer can do, not to mention go over the history of the world as well as the current state it was in.

Urokadai had left him to his devices after his explanation, stating he would teach Naruto the basics of demon slayer-slaying next morning as he had to get Tanjiros training scheduled first. Naruto didn't mind he would just have to do what he did back in the Elemental Nations and make the impossible, possible.

"Until I am able to properly wield a blade, you; Kusanagi, will remain sheathed, and perhaps one day you will be able to kill demons, and your name shall be known once more." Finishing his peace Naruto took the sheathed blade and set it on top of the house. It would remain there until he was able to properly wield it and make it deadly to demons.

He began to make a his own training schedule, he may have been one of the top fighters in his world but without chakra and a lack of kenjutsu knowledge he was probably just mid-tier human here, which kind of hurt his pride if he was being honest.

As Naruto went to work and Tanjiro made his way down the mountain the world would attempt to prepare itself for the coming hurricane that the two would ensure.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**So sorry this took so long to get out, I just moved into my apartment and I don't have any money for internet until 11/1/2019, in the mean time I've been trying to write this at work, which as you can imagine is kinda hard. **_

_**Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was kinda hard to write and I really wanted to end it right before the training Arc.**_

_**Next chapter will involve Naruto learn Total Concentration breathing and creating his own style for it. **_

_**I do have a specific weapon in mind that Naruto will eventually use before final selection and the weapon will be recreated as a **_**_Nichirin blade and Kusanagi will also be viable later as well, though in a different way._**

**_As soon as I get internet again I'll be able to post more often but otherwise sorry for the wait._**

**_Ja Ne._**


	4. Proof of Hard Work and Spicy Flowers

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Demon Slayer **

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Sorry for such a long wait everyone, I ran into a brick wall and I got really busy with life. **_

_**Anyway try to enjoy.**_

**"**normal talking"

'_inner thoughts_'

"_flashback talking"_

_'flashback inner thoughts'_

"**Demon talking"**

**'****_Demon thoughts'_**

**"****Techniques**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sage of the Demon Slayers**

**Chapter 4**

**Proof of Hard Work and Spicy ****Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The sun is rising slowly high above the clear sky; bathing the human inhabitants of the earth in a welcoming radiance, while at the same time damming those who are able to live eternally. The forest rustled with reckless abandon as if nature itself was moving in anticipation of the two opposing figures that sat in the middle of a clearing. Not much seemed to happen between the two; both sat almost perfectly still, at least as still as one of them could, there was however a small bowl of steaming ramen sitting between them, tempting both parties to partake of its heavenly flavor.

"You feel like losing an arm old man?" Naruto stated more than asked, and while his body was perfectly still; all one had to do was look into his eyes and they would see an eternal flame burning within them.

"I feel like enjoying a nice bowl of ramen actually" Urokodaki responded almost too smugly for Naruto's taste.

"Umm is this really necessary master Sakonji?" Tanjiro asked, a bit nervous as the two older men stared each other down.

"Of course this is completely necessary Tanjiro, when the old man put ramen on the line he signed his death wish"

"A lot of talk for a 'ninja' who can't even swing a sword properly to save his life."

"Any ninja worth their log can fight someone with a sword, the same cannot be said for the sword wielder." He was of course referring to the self proclaim righteous samurai of the land of Iron and how there was only really one person that could hold a candle to a ninja of his caliber.

Not that anyone really needed to know that but he digressed.

"We shall see if your actions match your words."

A tense silence fell between the three again and almost as if they were in a anime; a single leaf gracefully fell between the two warriors'.

'May the blessing of the log fall upon me in this time of need'

Almost simultaneously they moved; Naruto drawing two kunai in each hand while Sakonjis' sword seemed to almost faze into his hands.

The two were on each other immediately, Sakonji went for a straight downward strike; one which Naruto parried with his right kunai and went in for a forward stab. Sakonji having anticipated this stepped just out of range and twirled his body in a 360 motion dodging the edge weapon and bringing his sword around to bisect Naruto from his waist. Seeing the blade approach him and with his left arm still extended; Naruto brought his right hand over blocking the sword from severing him in two.

Then displaying where all his practical ninja training went, Naruto somersaulted several times away from the old man whilst expertly throwing kunai that moved at speeds the nearby Kamado could not follow.

However Sakonji was not an ex-hashira just for bragging rights as he simply ether nimbly dodged or deflected all the kunai before deciding he had enough and bum rushed the orange wearing youth.

Naruto seeing this decided to take his chance and pulled out two collapsing fuma shuriken before hurling them at Sakonji in a way that was almost impossible to dodge, the older man however while not expecting such large bladed weapons to be throw at him was still able to avoid them by moving in a way that looked as if he were simply water passing in a stream.

A silence filled the air before the mask wearing man spoke.

"You know, if those had hit me i'd probably be dead."

Naruto only gave a sheepish shrug, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the statement. He then pulled out two kunai once again ready to battle. The two dashed at each other with much more vigor than previously displayed.

The spar continued on in a similar matter, Naruto throwing, stabbing or otherwise trying to maim the old man, while said old man would dodge parry or counter nearly every attempt, never really attacking the shinobi; which greatly aggravated Naruto.

Having enough of the consistent dodging, he managed to kick Sakonji square in the chest propelling him a few feet away and allowing them a few moments of tense rest.

They had started their spar around six in the morning and had fought for about six or seven hours. Naruto was breathing quite heavily; drench in sweat as he stared astonished and surprised the old man could keep up so long and yet only seemed to have worked up a light sweat. He internally wondered why all the old people he knew seemed to be irrationally strong.

"While kicking an old man might help you make some space and alleviate your frustration, a high class demon will not only be able dodge your kick but also be able to take the kick and rip your leg off in the processes." Sakonji stated as he lowered his blade, signaling an end to their battle.

"Dully noted" Naruto stated a bit sarcastically.

"Not to mention you have yet to learn to control your emotions while fighting, what would happen If I had a hostage? or I said some rude comments about your 'great log'? Your attacks are powerful yes, but lack precision and patience." Sakonjis' voice was stern and lecturing.

"You stay away from the Holy Log!" Naruto glared at Sakonji, pointing his right kunai at him threateningly, practically ignoring everything else the old man said.

"See? exactly my point, and most of all; while you may have a trained body compared to most people-"

In almost the blink of an eye the goblin mask wearing old man was holding his blade near millimeters from Narutos neck; drawing a few drops of blood when Naruto moved just a little too much.

"-To a fully trained demon slayer you're only about sub-pare." He then removed his blade from Narutos neck and turned to address Tanjiro.

"Now Tanjiro what did you learn?"

Naruto tuned them out and fell flat on his back, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze wash over his sweaty body, empty bowl of what was ramen sat close by. He started to think about the time that had passed since he arrived in this strange place. If he remembered correctly its been about four months, the first month was obviously spent half surviving and looking for civilization and half helping Tanjiro find Sakonji. After which for the past three months they'd spent training their assess off. Naruto specifically was trying to get down that stupid 'Total Concentration Breathing' technique or whatever it was called.

Sakonji had stated that without the technique it would get more and more unlikely that they would survive an encounter with a demon; high class or not. The only problem for Naruto was that most demon slayers were trained at an early age usually between the ages of 8 to 14, from then on it would be almost impossible for a trainer to teach the person. Naruto understood that part a little bit more though when he thought of the elemental nations and how most ninja actually started training at around 4 or 5. Hell he heard during the clan war days; if you were able to hold a kunai without stabbing yourself; you _were_ a ninja.

Naruto was kinda glad he didn't grow up around that time.

'_The Great Clan Days_' he supposed.

Regardless due to his age and already amassed skill set Sakonji would not be able to teach him his specific style of utilizing the breathing technique, not to mention Naruto never really liked using swords, at least not nearly as much as he liked stabbing things with his kunai. Therefore Sakonji would do the most he could for him, which was basically just teaching him how to do the technique and how to hold a sword, the rest would be up to Naruto himself.

'its almost like when I made the rasenshuriken'

He liked to think he was at least half-way done with learning it, but Sakonji didn't really give a time frame on when he expected Naruto to understand how it worked. On the other hand he gave Tanjiro a year to two years due to him being oblivious of everything involving demon slayers. All in all they were both coming along nicely, at least Naruto thought so.

"Naruto!"

"Y-yes!?" Naruto practically jump into a salute at the harsh shout of his name.

"Are you paying attention?" Sakonjis' mask stared back at him somehow impatiently.

"Of course i'm paying attention old man!"

Sakonji seemed to gain a tick mark while letting his next words convey his annoyance.

"Okay, what were Tanjiro and I discussing then?"

Naruto glanced at Tanjiro hoping the younger lad would at least give a hint, to which Tanjiro gave a shrug.

'Probably too afraid of getting his ass whooped.' Naruto thought almost too bitterly before turning back to Sakonjis' mask; he figured if he was going to get the answer wrong, he might as well fail with a certainty of 100%, so with that in mind..

"Ramen?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes actually" Came a dry response, Naruto blinked for a moment before reacting.

"Really!? I-I mean of Course! it is the food of the gods after all! why wouldn't you be discussing it!"

Both Tanjiro and Sakonji deadpanned at him before going back to the topic at hand.

"What I am referring to Naruto; is that in order for you to truly apply yourself during training, you need a motivation, a very tangible and immediate motivation. You for example had a nice freshly made bowl of ramen that could have potentially been eaten or thrown away had you not fought for it. In a similar vain, Tanjiro needs a motivation that he can see, sure Nezuko is his main motivation but without her here watching him; he losses a direct source."

"So in a way your trying to find a way to motivate him to push past his limits?" Naruto ventured a guess.

"Precisely" He returned his attention to Tanjiro.

"You need something that can be accessible to you on a moments notice while you descend the mountain, something that will give you strength and allow you to ignore your pain. Having said that; I do think it's about time for you to head up."

Tanjiro for his part merely smiled and turned to the mountain, prepared to start his accent.

"Ah I do believe you're forgetting something."

Tanjiro turned around a question on his face before a sword and sheathe was thrust into his hands.

"You'll be descending the mountain with that now, and when you arrive back we will begin your basic sword training, do not be late." with that said Sakonji turned around beckoning Naruto to follow him.

"See ya later Tanjiro, try not to die!" Naruto gave him a bright smile before running after trainer.

Tanjiro smiled back before staring at the sword then to the mountain, determination in his eyes.

"We're one step closer to turning you back into a human Nezuko." Determination filled his as he began sprinting to the top of mountain.

As he ran though his thoughts drifted to Naruto and what drove him, Sakonji said everyone had a reason for fighting to stay alive and strong people usually had a reason for why they were so strong, Narutos' _motivation_ for the training secession was the bowl of ramen, but what Tanjiro wanted to know is why Naruto had already gotten so strong?

What had driven him to be such a skilled and cable fighter?

With so many thoughts running through his head he hardly noticed his arrival at the top of the mountain. Steeling himself and focusing on the now, he began his descent.

* * *

**3 months ****later**

Tanjiro stood on a peak overlooking a beautiful waterfall, his eyes nearly sparkling at the majestic sight as he had never seen one himself due to always providing for his family; which the thought of them brought a small frown to his face.

Shaking his head to free his thoughts he turned to address the two other occupants on the peak, who; as far as he could tell were discussing the base of the water breathing stance, which Tanjiro himself would begin learning today.

"So all the Total Concentration breathing actually does is make a human on equal level with a demon physically but without an actual stance and practiced katas to equal, the human could easily be torn apart." Sakonji spoke addressing both youth.

"Ah so is that why we're at a waterfall? I thought it was just to take a break and relax a little." Though his voice sounded low-spirited Narutos attitude remained on the positive deposition of his surroundings.

"Tanjiro has learned enough of the basics, its time for him to truly understand what it means to wield a blade under the guidance of a retired hashira." Sakonjis voice was both proud and harsh at the same time.

He then promptly kicked Tanjiro off the cliff straight plummeting to the base of the waterfall, he then cupped his hands over this mask (as if that was going to make a difference) waited for the boy to resurface and yelled down at Tanjiro.

"The first step to this training is to become one with water Tanjiro! Feel the power! The Force! The flexibility! You will not leave this waterfall until it is ingrained into your very being!"

Tanjiro, the ever present good boi that he is, found a spot where he could stand directly under the waterfall, nearly forcing him to his knees before attempting to periodically stand upright.

"I AM WATER!" The demon slayer in training screamed as he 'became' water.

"Well you gotta give the kid points for enthusiasm that's for sure." Naruto spoke looking down at the young boy. His eyes reflecting a sort of reminiscing feeling in them; what Naruto could be reminiscing about Sakonji wasn't sure.

"I suppose, he has time yet. You on the other hand have been able to get the basics of the breathing technique in record time, however you'll need to come up with your own stance, something that compliments your normal fighting style." Sakonjis' voice vaguely reminded Naruto of another white haired old man, he shook his head, as if freeing himself of such melancholic thoughts and turned to the old man.

"Yea I guess I got just as high of a mountain to climb as Tanjiro ehh?"

The silence that entered the conversation at his attempted pun was almost suffocating.

"Anywaaayy, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"Surprising."

"OK rude...what I've been thinking about the methods of killing demons, when Tanjiro and I first arrived you said only a nichirin blade and the sun could permanently kill one right? That just seems like too narrow of a window to me."

"Ah yes well, there actually is another two ways to terminate a demon, though both are usually much harder to accomplish."

"What are they? come on you can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Naruto practically begged the old man on his knees.

"Its not some closely guarded secret you hyperactive idiot!"

Naruto comically and visibly deflated, a small storm cloud floated over his head as he muttered on about how people should respect his intellect and how Konohamaru never called him an idiot. He then popped back up a bright smile on his face as if he wasn't just in a depressed state. Sakonji merely grumbled at Narutos' constantly shifting attitude before continuing his explanation.

"As I was saying these two ways are normally very difficult to accomplish, the first way is to gather wisteria flowers which are a sort of natural demon deterrent, though the flowers by themselves aren't necessarily poisonous, you'd have to gather quit a lot and mix them with other known poisons to really get a worthwhile effect. The other way is much harder, and almost impossible to achieve unless the demon your fighting is really stupid."

He glance at Naruto as they were both watching Tanjiro train.

"A normal civilian wouldn't know this and nearly all low ranked demon slayers probably won't ether, but demons are never born, they are made, though usually it takes a powerful demon to make someone a demon, but all demons in some way share there blood with the very first and most powerful demon." He turned completely to Naruto getting the ninja full attention.

"Muzan Kibutsuji. No one knows how he attained his power but it is unquestionable that he is the most dangerous of all demons, but Muzan is very paranoid and so with his power he has put a curse upon his name; any demon that dare utter his name will die in a horribly gruesome matter for if a demon were speaking of Muzan they could potentially give information on his whereabouts." Sakonji finished his lecture and turned back to Tanjiro, who was remarkably still standing under the waterfall.

Naruto turned his eyes to Tanjiro as well; though he wasn't honestly paying attention to the kid. His mind was more focused on the wisteria flowers that Sakonji spoke of, the flowers while not canonically deadly in base form had the potential to kill a demon if they were concentrated enough. He could remember a few times in his past of ninja who had poisoned tipped daggers but he wondered if there was some way to make a blade constantly poisonous.

"Hey master Sakonji?"

The old man stopped throwing rocks at Tanjiro and turned to him, why he was throwing rocks at the poor boy Naruto didn't know, but he went ahead and asked the question that was on his mind.

"Would it be possible to coat a normal sword in wisteria poison and make the sword deadly that way? Or Maybe forge a sword with wisteria poison in it?"

Sakonji took a moment to think about the question, while the wisteria flowers were definitely a good deterrent against demons it usually took a very concentrated mixture and quite a lot of it, he did recently hear of a current hashira from Giyu, that was unable to slice a demons head off and used a special mixture of the flowers poison to kill demons but it was still a nichirin blade at its base so he was unsure if a normal blade could reach the same effect.

"I am unsure if a normal blade could reach the same level of lethality as a nichirin blade even if it was forged with wisteria poison, however it would most undoubtedly be better than using a normal blade by itself. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think if I got a swordsmith to coat Kusanagi in this poison, it could be used to kill demons?" Naruto question was voiced with some hope, he wanted to keep some part of Elemental Nations with him, he still wanted to return someday after all.

"I suppose; though you'd have to find a willing swordsmith, normally they won't do any work on a sword until after you become a demon slayer not to mention you get your own nichirin blade once you pass final selection so it'd be kinda hard to find a swordsmith that would want to modify a normal blade over a nichirin blade."

Naruto adopted a thinking pose for a moment before asking another question.

"How long do you think I have before I'm able to get this breathing technique mastered?"

"Hmmmm, I'd give you about six months at the least to about a year at the most and around the same time to develop a stance." Seeing Narutos look of determination he suddenly felt that his expectations were about to be steam rolled.

"Right well that means I gotta get this thing down in three months then!" A fire burned in his eyes as he began walking away into the forest surrounding the waterfall, most likely to continue his own training.

Sakonji could only shake his head.

"This is why I prefer one student at a time, these two are going to be the death of me."

* * *

**In The Forest with Naruto**

Naruto continued walking a fair distance away from the master and student duo, nearly twelve kilometres before coming upon an area full of thick vines and other types of foliage, he approached an area that looked exactly the rest of the forest; only to move a few vines and tree branches out of the way to reveal an expertly hidden cave. As he walked deeper into the cave the sound of heavy chains and loud angry thrashing could be heard reverberating of the walls.

He then came upon what looked like a makeshift door made of a mixture of logs and vines, it had no visible handle as he picked it up and moved it aside to reveal an almost pitch black room that had only the light from the wholes in the door as he placed it back to illuminate it.

The sounds of chains and thrashing had long died down when he moved the door and in their place came a low growl coming from what sounded liked the center of the room.

Naruto gave an unseen smile as he spoke in a purposefully cocky inflection.

"Soooooo how has your day been?"

The growl he received in response was almost gratifying.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**OK so this chapter took an awful long time to write for a varying number of reasons and quite honestly I'm still not finished with it so there is going to be a part two of this chapter that will also take forever to write and get posted but that's beside the point.**_

_**All in all I wanted to thank everyone that has left a review or just favorite or followed my story. My work schedule got fucked up and so did my sleep schedule cause of the virus but i'm trying to write whenever I feel motivated. Most of my free time is spent asleep or playing games so its gonna take awhile for part two to be written.**_

_**Have a nice day or night.**_


End file.
